British Pat. No. 1,358,062 discloses photosensitive compositions consisting of a nitrile rubber with an addition photopolymerizable tri- or tetra-unsaturated ester derived from acrylic or methacrylic acid and an addition polymerization initiator activatable by actinic radiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,430 discloses a photosensitive composition containing a continuous phase of a light sensitive organic material and a discontinuous phase of a finely divided, elastomeric organic compound uniformly distributed through the continuous phase, i.e., a carboxyl containing, high molecular weight butadiene-acrylonitrile copolymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,074 discloses a photosensitive composition containing a high molecular weight butadiene-acrylonitrile copolymer which contains carboxyl groups and a low molecular weight butadiene polymer which may or may not contain carboxyl groups and an ethylenically unsaturated monomer, and a free-radical generating system. This composition has use in flexographic printing plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,608 discloses photosensitive elastomeric compositions comprising a high molecular weight carboxylated butadiene-acrylonitrile copolymer in which at least 25% of the carboxyl groups are neutralized with a metal cation of Groups IIA and IIB of the periodic table and an ethylenically unsaturated monomer and a free radical generating system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,636 discloses that photosensitive elastomeric compositions comprising at least 30% by weight of a solvent-soluble, thermoplastic, elastomeric block copolymer, a non-gaseous ethylenically unsaturated compound, and an addition polymerization initiator activatable by actinic light are useful in flexographic printing plates.